


That's a Wrap

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: BBHMM, Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, plastic wrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After shooting for Rihanna's BBHMM music video, Mads calls Hugh to save him from his plastic wrap bindings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Wrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brebanana93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebanana93/gifts).



> A/N: Wrote this for my friend to cheer her up or at least take her mind off things for a few minutes <3
> 
> And inspired by [this photo/image from the music video.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/26/47/ac/2647ac5092ca1298b14d9d383eee73d3.jpg)

"You know, when you called me saying you were stuck and needed help, this wasn't what I was expecting," Hugh chuckled as he stepped closer to the armchair where Mads was bound tightly with clear plastic wrap. Mads was wearing a form-fitting pair of black pants and a belt with a flashy silver buckle. He was also donning a white shirt which had been unbuttoned. Not only was his abdomen completely bared, but the plastic wrapped at just the right location around his torso emphasized his pectorals.

 

Hugh's eyes roamed freely – why not? Mads couldn't do anything to stop him. From toes to belly button to eyes that were studying him in return. "A little help would be appreciated," Mads reminded Hugh after a long moment.

 

Hugh stepped closer still until he was between Mads' legs. He plucked up the cell phone that was clutched in Mads' hand, setting it away on the coffee table behind him. "I think I deserve to hear the story for how you got into this situation first."

 

"It's a dull story," Mads balked. The blush painting his cheeks red informed Hugh that it definitely _wasn't_ dull.

 

"I want to hear it."

 

" _Hugh_."

 

" _Mads_ ," Hugh purred in return.

 

He watched the way Mads' fingers curled and flexed, though he was thoroughly bound. Wrists to armrests, chest and neck to the back of the chair. Though Hugh doubted the plastic wrap was to blame for Mads' slouch in the chair, and the telling forward-angle of his hips. Did Mads even realize how obvious he was being?

 

Mads relented. "Rihanna and I were talking while they looked over the footage before cutting me loose to make sure they had everything they needed. I mentioned you and that you were in the city too. She left me like this as everyone else left the set, gave me the phone, and told me to call you."

 

"What did you say about me?" Hugh took a half-step closer. Mads' knees brushed the outsides of Hugh's legs when they bowed inward, caging him in.

 

"Nothing." Mads' blush gave him away, as it usually did.

 

Hugh had had enough. It was late, they were alone, and Mads was half naked in front of him. He slid into Mads' lap, knees hooked on Mads' hips as Hugh's weight pinned down the angle of Mads' body. Again Mads flexed his hands, the strain of his desire to break free obvious with the way the muscles in his forearms jumped. Lazily Hugh traced the veins on one of those forearms with a soft finger pad.

 

While Mads was incapable of movement, Hugh could easily wrap his other arm around the back of Mads' neck for stability as he leaned forward and whispered in Mads' ear, "You expect me to believe you said nothing and _this_ was the result?" Mads shuddered below him and shifted his weight as much as he possibly could – which wasn't much. Hugh caught on to Mads' desire though, judging by the way Mads almost got their crotches nudged together. Hugh lifted his body up, denying what Mads wanted until he asked for it. "Tell me."

 

"I told her about enjoying filming with you..." Mads admitted slowly.

 

Hugh sank his teeth into Mads' earlobe – just harshly enough for Mads to feel a pinch which sparked a sudden intake of breath. "Mhm..."

 

Catching on quickly that answering Hugh's questions resulted in rewards, Mads elaborated willingly. "I told her about your 'Will Graham' curls, and your eyes, and the season two finale when I really wanted a different ending for us—er, Hannibal and Will."

 

As Mads spoke, Hugh kissed and sucked a line down the column of Mads' neck. "Now isn't the time to be coy."

 

"How I wanted to kiss you, alright?" Mads practically growled and Hugh felt arousal spark in his belly and travel up his spine like a fizzling firework.

 

Hugh sat back on Mads' lap, purposefully changing his weight so that their clothed cocks rubbed together. By now they were both already starting to swell and they both groaned at the friction. Hugh blinked his eyes open, forgetting when he had closed them, and felt his heart stutter when he saw Mads staring at him with a heat blended from passion and adoration. Hugh smirked then. "Alright."

 

Hugh leaned in, held back, made Mads crane his neck forward in his desperation to finally make their lips meet. After that Hugh fell forward the rest of the way, their bodies moulded together as their lips brushed tentatively, curiously. In time with the movement of their lips, Hugh began to roll his hips forward, and drank down Mads' moan greedily.

 

Soon their erections were tenting their pants and Mads was lifting his hips to match Hugh's rhythm. Hugh kept one arm hooked around Mads' neck to keep himself in place, fingers grabbing at Mads' short hair, while his other hand rested on Mads' forearm for extra leverage to move his body, nails scraping skin. Distantly he wondered if he was hurting Mads; if his nails and fingers stung, but Hugh didn't want to stop and Mads didn't ask him to.

 

Their kisses were turning sloppy as their attention narrowed to the heat between their cocks. Mads turned his face away just enough to break the kiss and panted, "Hugh."

 

It wasn't a question but Hugh kissed the corner of Mads' mouth. "Yeah."

 

"I needed this," Mads whispered, barely a breath – a shamed, hopeful thing that Hugh kissed away with his own silent confession.

 

The heat and friction continued to build, faster than either of them were really ready for. It felt so good to let go and share this, to feel how easily their bodies moved together and nudged the other towards oblivion. Hugh couldn't say he minded falling over the edge, not when he was groaning Mads' name into his mouth as his body shuddered and Mads was right there with him, bucking against Hugh and gasping like he couldn't remember how to breathe.

 

Hugh was spent first, and he collapsed fully on top of Mads, his face tucked against Mads' neck where his lips could brush affectionately. He felt the way his come-coated briefs stuck to his skin as Mads continued to jerk weakly against him a few more times before he too settled, melting into the armchair which cradled them together. Hugh closed his eyes, breathing Mads in as his heart slowly calmed its frantic racing.

 

"That was good," he murmured.

 

Mads hummed his agreement, breathing deeply enough that Hugh felt his body rising and falling with it. "Are you going to cut me loose now?"

 

Hugh forced himself to sit back on Mads' thighs, not liking the chosen wording. Mads studied him but said nothing more. Silently Hugh grabbed his pocket knife from his pants pocket and worked at cutting away all of the plastic wrap, noting each red mark where Mads had strained against the bonds. Then he set the knife away and cupped Mads' face with both hands, kissing him deeply without any chance of being misunderstood.

 

The first act of freedom for Mads' hands was to skim down the plains of Hugh's back and rest on his hips possessively. Pleased that they seemed to have the same idea, Hugh continued to kiss Mads until they were both out of breath. "I'm not done with you yet," Hugh spoke against Mads' lips.

 

They were close enough that he could feel the upward curl of Mads' smile. "Shall we relocate?"

 

Hugh smiled back. "Lets."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
